Eggplant Wizard
The Eggplant Wizard (ナスビ使い Nasubi Tsukai) is a recurring Underworld enemy in the Kid Icarus series, and has in fact, appeared in every Kid Icarus title to date. It's quite a well known enemy due to its infamous special ability of turning Pit into an eggplant. Pit's body becomes that of a purple eggplant with legs, disabling all forms of action and attack. Pit retains his ability to jump, climb, and move, but all he can do is dodge. The Eggplant Wizard causes this status effect by casting a spell on Pit with an arcing eggplant projectile; This condition can only be cured by travelling all the way to the fortress Hospital, where a friendly Nurse will remove the curse. However, in Kid Icarus Uprising, the Goddess Palutena will cure the curse herself after a short time of being afflicted, as she has explained that there are no hospitals in the game. Being turned into an eggplant doesn't cause any damage to Pit, decrease his speed, or any other status effects, but it is quite inconvenient to be under this spell. Characteristics The Wizard is perhaps a vegetative creature, like the Holer and Daphne enemies. The Eggplant Wizard is tall, cloaked, and usually wealds a long, yellow-brown magic staff, that has a small eggplant keychain hanging from the end. Although they're dangerous monsters, they are not agile by any means. Like many other creatures in Angel Land, the Wizard has a single, large, staring eye. Appearances Kid Icarus "An inhabitant of the fortresses. It places a spell on Pit turn him into an eggplant. In order to break the spell, Pit must go to the fortress hospital." Being lieutenants of Medusa, they guard Fortresses, becoming more numerous with each subsequent fortress, and often in deadly pairs. {C Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 10 2 10 300 {C ---- Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters "Its curse turns Pit into an eggplant" Fortress bosses won't appear in their chambers if Pit's been cursed. Being cursed comes with one small "advantage"; since Pit is now at a reduced size, he can run underneath enclosures that he normally wouldn't be able to fit through. Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 6 10 ---- Kid Icarus: Uprising The Eggplant Wizard appears in Kid Icarus: Uprising with an updated appearance. His chief method of fighting is still to turn Pit into a helpless eggplant. In Uprising he is a minor enemy. However, since Hospitals do not appear in this game, the transformation has been changed to be only temporary, however being transformed also does considerable damage. The Eggplant state can also be cured by using the Effect Recovery power. In addition, Pit can now use the Eggplant Bomb as a Miracle attack to turn his enemies into eggplants. The player can also find Eggplant Bombs as items in Multiplayer mode. It first appears in Chapter 4: The Reaper's Line of Sight. {C The game also introduces a similiar enemy, the Tempura Wizard, which uses its power to turn Pit into a piece of fried shrimp. Unlike the eggplant curse, however, being turned into tempura is an actual threat in that the Wizard will try to eat Pit while he is afflicted. ---- Captain N: The Game Master Eggplant Wizard was one of Mother Brain's lieutenants, next to King Hippo of Punch-Out fame in Captain N: The Game Master. He would immediately spout fruit and vegetables when agitated or hurt, and often used them for outlandish purposes (such as a banana-phone). Gallery Eggplant Uprising.png|The Eggplant Wizard in Uprising. Images.jpg|The Eggplant wizard in Captain N. KID ICARUS Uprising -HD- for Nintendo 3DS 359.jpg|The Eggplant Wizard's chamber. Epwizar.png|AR Card EPW.jpg Trivia *The Eggplant Wizard is truely one of the strangest and most puzzling characters in the Kid Icarus series. It is currently unknown what influenced its creation or if it is based on any mythological figures. **However, there is a possibility that the Eggplant Wizard might be an underlying reference to the Eggplant Man from the Nintendo game, Wrecking Crew, which was released a year before Kid Icarus. *When an Eggplant Wizard first appears in Kid Icarus: Uprising, Pit states as a joke that Hos'PIT'als were given that name because of how often he had to visit them after being turned into an eggplant. *The Eggplant Wizard is a rival of the Tempura Wizard, as they both turn their victims into food. * The Eggplant Wizard used to be an irritating and feared enemy. But since Palutena cures the curse after a period of time in Uprising, it is less of a threat. Category:Enemies Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Of Myths and Monsters enemies Category:Uprising enemies Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Villains Category:Underworld Army